


Tease

by President_Oberon



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: ;), Bondage, Ed Is Sensual, Either That Or He's Super Kinky, F/M, I wrote this in an hour, Mouth gag, Smut, Teasing, blindfold, this is short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/President_Oberon/pseuds/President_Oberon
Summary: He likes to tease, you can't handle it any longer





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short my bad, I'll be sure to write a long one soon dawg

Tied up, eyes covered, mouth gagged, you couldn’t move, see or speak. But damn could you feel. Ed’s hands would appear and disappear, grazing your collarbone, your neck, your hips. There weren’t any grasps or a full hand on you, but Jesus did it ever turn you on. His fingertips trailed goosebumps and made you shudder a moan through your gag. You couldn’t tell him how badly you wanted him to touch you, all you could do was moan, squirm and try to get friction from rubbing your legs together.

“A little eager, aren’t we?” Ed’s voice whispered in your ear. Fingertips grazed your thighs again. You whimpered in response and rubbed your legs together. Ed chuckled.

“It’s supposed to be this slow, the point is to torture you with making you sit and stew in your own desires,” Ed’s hand went toward your cunt, you moaned at just a single touch to your folds;

“Let the pleasure build up,” He ran a finger along the slit;

“And finally be released.” He rolled your clit. You moaned loudly against the gag. Ed chuckled again.

His hand disappeared, you whined, you wanted his hand back on you, particularly fingering you like no one’s business.

“You want me to touch you?” Ed’s voice was in your other ear now. You whimpered in response.

“I’ll ask again, and answer me this time. You want me to touch you, or not?” You could hear the grin he had on his face. You nodded, you nodded and whined like you were going to die if you didn’t. Ed chuckled again. A hand rested on your collarbone, then ran down, gently cupping your breast continuing downwards. It landed on your thigh, then edged towards your cunt. You whimpered when his hand rubbed you, middle finger dipping into your entrance.

You heard Ed sigh and you felt the bed dip as he sat on the edge to get better access. Ed circled your clit with two fingers, you moaned as his slender fingers felt your up. You felt his other hand creep up to your chest and massage your breasts, tweaking your nipples and you moaning louder in response.

You heard him sigh and you felt Ed move. He straddled your lap and you moaned as his fingers entered you. You gasped when you felt his mouth on your nipple, tongue swirling the bud and sucking.

You writhed in place, pulling on your restraints and clasping your thighs together, trapping Ed’s hand which only pulled it farther into you. You moaned, you were getting close and wanted Ed inside you. You wanted his cock so bad.

Ed’s mouth let go of your nipple and he kissed the top of your breast.

“You want me don’t you?” He whispered. You nodded. His teeth grazed your jawline. You tried to talk against the gag but nothing came out but muffled whines. Ed laughed this time.

“That’s what I thought.”

Ed lifted himself from your lap. You heard a belt being unbuckled and the zip of pants. You felt the bed dip again and Ed grasp your knees, pulling them apart. Ed took up the space between your legs, and you felt his member tease your entrance. You whined and you heard Ed giggle.

“You’ve been so good.” Ed muttered. You felt him untie your hands, then your gag. You brought them down to your face and rubbed the wrists. You reached forward and your fingertips came in contact with Ed’s chest. You ran them up to his cheeks, making him shudder. You pulled him down to you and you kissed him hungrily, lifting your hips to meet his and to press your body to his.

“Ed please~” You muttered, lowly and husky. You felt Ed shiver. He complied and you moaned as he filled you slowly. You circled your hips when he was in, adjusting to him. Ed moaned you felt a thrill at the sound of him. Ed started thrusting, going deep inside you. It felt sensual but _so fucking good_. You clawed at Ed’s back when he started picking up the pace, your moans clear now in the apartment. Ed’s breath fanned your neck and you could feel yourself getting lost in the feeling of him giving you absolute pleasure.

You came faster than you anticipated, Ed’s teasing had worked you up more than you thought. Ed came soon after, weakly giving the last few thrusts before heaving himself off you. He came back a moment later, laying next to you. He pulled you into him, and he took off your blindfold and kissed your forehead. You smiled up at him and nuzzled into his chest, falling asleep. Ed played with your hair as you slept, your breathing soon lulling him to sleep as well. You both cuddled as you slept, enjoying each other’s warmth and love, ultimately relaxed after the night you two had.


End file.
